vampirediariesfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Esther
Esther (Alte Schreibweise: ᛖᛋᚦᛖᚱ), auch bekannt als die Urhexe, ist die Frau von Mikael und die Mutter von Freya, Klaus, Elijah, Finn, Kol, Rebekah und Henrik. Es wurde bekannt, dass sie ihren Mann mit einem Werwolf betrogen hat und aus dieser Verbindung Klaus entstanden ist. Sie wurde von Klaus nicht getötet, sondern in einen bisher durch Magie verschlossenen Sarg gesperrt. Esther ist ein Mitglied der Mikaelson-Familie. Frühes Leben Sie und ihr Mann Mikael verließen die "alte" Welt wegen einer Plage, bei der ihre Tochter Freya gestorben sein soll und zogen in das heutige Mystic Falls. Nach der Ankunft entfremdeten sich Esther und Mikael und sie hatte eine Affäre mit einem Werwolf und gebar ein Kind. Nachdem ihr jüngster Sohn Henrik von Werwölfen getötet wurde, überredete Mikael sie, die Familie in die ersten Vampire zu verwandeln, um sich gegen die Lykantropen wehren zu können. Als jedoch Klaus seinen ersten Mord beging, wurde er zu einem Hybriden und Mikael wurde klar, dass seine Frau untreu gewesen war. Nachdem Esther Klaus mit einem Fluch belegte, der seine Werwolfseite unterdrücken sollte, tötete Klaus sie. Ayanna versiegelte ihren Körper aber in einem Sarg, sodass sie überlebte. Staffel Drei Vicki Donovanthumb|left|Esther heutzutage. hatte einen Deal mit Esther gemacht: Diese half ihr, sich zu manifestieren und Vicki sollte Elena töten, um zu verhindern, dass Klaus weitere Hybriden erschaffen kann. Als Bonnie und Sheila Bennett versuchten, ihren Talisman zu vernichten, um das Gleichgewicht der Natur wiederherzustellen, wurde dem Medaillon keinerlei Schaden zugefügt. thumb|left|Esther inmitten ihrer Familie.Es kommt heraus, dass Esther im magisch verschlossenen Sarg war, den Abby Bennett und Bonnie erfolgreich öffnen konnten. Sie kommt später zum Haus ihres Sohnes Klaus, um ihm zu vergeben und ihre Familie wieder zu vereinigen. Esther veranstaltet einen Ball, zu dem unter anderem Elena, Caroline, Carol Lockwood und weitere eingeladen sind. Sie möchte mit Elena reden und diese ging zu ihr. Elena fragte, wie Esther noch leben könne und diese antwortete, dass Ayanna ihren Körper magisch in einem Sarg eingesperrt hatte. Esther hat ihre Familie nur aus dem Grund vereint, weil sie diese magisch verbinden möchte. Wenn einer getötet wird, sterben alle. Dafür benötigte sie Elenas Blut, das in einen Champagner gemischt wurde, den alle tranken. Esther vervollständigt dann mit Finns Hilfe das Ritual. Mit Hilfe von Bonnie und Abby Bennett versucht sie dann durch das Vereinen ihrer eigenen Kräfte mit denen ihrer Vorfahren das Gleichgewicht der Natur wieder herzustellen, sprich ihre Kinder umzubringen, indem sie Finn opfert und damit alle mit ihm sterben. Bevor sie das Ritual aber beginnen kann, tauchen diese auf und wissen was sie versuchen wird. Esther gibt ohne Scheu zu, dass ihre einzige Reue ist, ihre Kinder nicht tausend Jahre früher sterben haben zu lassen und dass sie ein Fluch auf Erden seien - selbst Elijah. Sie beginnt das Ritual, kann es jedoch nicht zu Ende bringen, weil Damon Abby in einen Vampir verwandelt hat (um Elena zu retten). Damit hat Esther keine Verbindung mehr zu den lebenden und toten Bennett-Hexen. Sie und Finn verschwinden spurlos. In ein Herz aus Finsternis taucht sie bei Niklaus zu Hause auf, um mit Rebekah zu sprechen. Sie entschuldigt sich dafür, dass sie solange leben musste. Am Ende der Folge erscheint sie Alaric im Körper von Rebekah, um sich mit ihm zu verbünden. Sie gelangt durch Rebekahs Tod zurück in ihren Körper und geht mit Alaric zu dem Ort ihres Todes. Dort verband sie die schützende Magie seines Rings mit dem letzten Weißeichenpfahl. Zuvor zwang sie Elena, mit ihr mitzukommen und hindert alle Vampire mithilfe eines Begrenzungszaubers, ihr zu folgen. Sie möchte Alaric in einen ultimativen Jäger verwandeln, der all ihre Kinder und damit alle Vampire vernichtet. Sie benutzt gewaltsam Elenas Blut und Alaric trinkt es. Dann tötet sie ihn. Als Jeremy Gilbert und Matt Donovan Elena zu Hilfe kommen, zwingt sie sie, ihre Waffen auf sie zu zeigen, wird aber von Alaric getötet. Klaus holt ihre Leiche und legt sie in einen Sarg. Später erscheint Esther im Körper von Bonnie. Unter Esthers Einfluss gibt sie Alaric ihr Blut und dieser vollendet die Verwandlung in einen verstärkten Urvampir. Staffel Zwei (The Originals) Esther schlüpfte in ein anderen Körper. Auch ihre Söhne Finn und Kol besaßen einen anderen Körper. Sie sollten ihr helfen ihre anderen Kinder endgütig zu töten. Doch Ende wurde ihr Körper von Klaus in einen Vampiren verwandelt und Esther starb. Persönlichkeit Esther liebte ihren Ehemann Mikael, so sehr dass sie ihre ältere Schwester Dahlia verließ, was sie jedoch später aufrichtig bereute und es wieder gut machte. Ebenfalls liebt Esther ihre Familie über alles. Esther war eine sehr liebevolle und gute Mutter, sie beschütze Klaus wo es ging vor Mikael, manipulierte Elijah den Mord an Tatia zu vergessen um ihn zu schützen und tat alles für ihre Familie. Dennoch zeigte sich Esther belog und betrog Mikael da sie eine Affäre mit Ansel hatte. Als ihr jüngster Sohn Henrik verstarb war sie am Boden zerstört. So zerstört das sie einen Unsterblichkeit Zauber erschuf um ihre anderen Kinder zu schützen. Das zeigt sie war auch eine sehr mächtige Hexe. Mehrere Jahrhundere später versucht sie jedoch ihre Kinder zu töten, da sie die Blutsauger vernichten will, dies zeigt das sie auch sehr verantwortungsbewusst ist. Obwohl Esther eigentlich nur das Beste für ihre Familie wollte, hat Esther einige schlechte Taten begangen; zum Beispiel der Versuch ihre eigenen Kinder zu töten. Später berreut sie dies jedoch aufrichtet und findet Frieden. Fähigkeiten & Stärken *'Channeln': Den Elementen oder anderen Hexen wird Energie entzogen, um seine eigene Magie zu stärken *'Beschwörung': Die Kraft, Elemente, Personen oder Geister zu beschwören *'Kontrolle über die Elemente': Man verfügt über die Elemente (Feuer, Wasser, Erde, Wetter) *'Gedankenkontrolle': Die Kraft, Gedanken eines Menschen zu kontrollieren oder zu manipulieren (vgl. Manipulation) *'Zufügen von Schmerz': Übernatürlichen Wesen Aneurysmen verpassen, sodass deren Blutgefäße platzen. Da sie schnell heilen, fügt man dadurch Vampiren und Werwölfen Schmerzen zu. *'Vorausahnung': Die Kraft, in die Zukunft zu sehen und kommende Ereignisse zu erfahren *'Zaubersprüche anwenden': Die Kraft, Zaubersprüche wirken zu lassen *'Telekinese': Objekte oder Personen schweben zu lassen *'Zaubertränke': Das Zubereiten von Elixieren und Zaubertränken, die Übernatürliches bewirken und aus verschiedenen mystischen Zutaten bestehen Schwächen *'Angst': Angst vor etwas zu haben, blockiert die Zauberkräfte. bis man sie überwunden hat. Durch Angst kann man sie sogar temporär verlieren *'Überbenutzung der Magie': Benutzt eine Hexe zuviel ihrer Magie, kann es sie töten. Auftritte Vampire Diaries |-|Staffel 3= : * Flashbackh (Die Ur-Familie) : * auch in Rebekahs Körper (Ein Herz von Finsternis, Der Vampirjäger) |-|Staffel 6= : * erwähnt The Originals |-|Staffel 1= : * Flashback (Für Immer und Ewig) : * erwähnt (Nach mir die Sintflut!) : * in Cassies Körper (Von der Wiege bis ins Grab) |-|Staffel 2= : * in Cassies Körper (Die Wiedergeburt, Gesund und Munter, Familienangelegenheiten, Leben und sterben lassen, Die rote Tür, Das Rad des Lebens, In Ketten, Die Rache des Kol, Gefangen im Anwesen, Vorzügliche Liebe) : * Flashback (Familienangelegenheiten, Die rote Tür, Das Rad des Lebens, Eine Falle für Dahlia) : * neutralisiert von Finn (Gefangen im Anwesen) |-|Staffel 3= : * erwähnt : * Archivaufnahmen (Wild at Heart, Behind the Black Horizon) Trivia * Sie ist diejenige, die die Mikaelson-Familie in Urvampire verwandelte, Klaus mit dem Hybrid-Fluch belegte und die Tageslichtringe für ihre Familie herstellte. * Dass sie die Urhexe ist heißt nicht, dass sie die erste Hexe war, sondern mit "Urhexe" war immer die Hexe aus der ursprünglichen Familie gemeint. * Ihr einziges Ziel scheint es zu sein, ihre eigene Familie zu vernichten. * Esther hat insgesamt 7 Urvampire erschaffen, wobei 2 davon alle anderen vernichten sollten. * Sie hatte einen Deal mit ihrer Schwester Dahlia, dass jedes Erstgeborene ihrer Blutlinie ihr gehört * Der Nachname Mikaelson kommt daher, dass die Urvampire die Kinder von Mikael sind. ** Mikaelson heißt Sohn des Mikael weshalb eigentlich nur Finn, Elijah, (Klaus), Kol und Henrik diesen Namen tragen dürfen. ** Rebekah und Freya müssten Mikaelsdóttir heißen, was Tochter des Mikael heißt. ** Esther würde demnach auch ''Mikael''kone heißen, was Ehefrau/Frau des Mikael heißt. Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Staffel 3 Charaktere Kategorie:Hexen Kategorie:Mikaelson-Familie Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Geister Kategorie:Weiblich Kategorie:Bewohner von New Orleans Kategorie:The Originals Staffel 2 Charaktere